Solace for a Hero
by Alexiel15
Summary: After a foolish endeavor, Richard falls ill, and there is only one person who can take care of him. ONESHOT.


Solace For A Hero

"Richard, what on earth were you thinking?" Kahlan sighed for the umpteenth time. It was long past dusk, but Richard insisted on tracking the doe that had wandered close to their camp. Startled, it bolted into the shadows, and, desperately hungry and foolish, he tore after it, disregarding his own well being as usual. The night was bitterly cold, snow flurries drifting through the trees. Richard was feeling ill as it was, recovering from a wound he had received a few days before. Still he pushed farther and farther from the comfort of the fire, determined to have a decent meal for once. Kahlan reluctantly got up to follow him, knowing what such a fool's errand would cost him. He would be shivering by the time he got back to camp that was for sure. They ran for a good league or so until, dazed and exhausted, Richard dropped at the edge of a clearing, letting the animal go.

"You got lucky," he gasped as the pounding of hooves slowly receded. Kahlan found him a short time later, doubled over on the frozen ground.

"Idiot," she muttered as she dropped next to him. "I swear you're going to be the death of me."

"I hope not," he said as he glanced over his shoulder. "That would be a terrible thing."

He gasped suddenly, his arms wrapped around his side. Kahlan sighed and moved closer.

"You've probably re-opened the wound,' she assumed. "Let's get back to camp before it gets worse."

Richard only nodded, too dazed to argue. Kahlan helped him to his feet, concern washing over her has he staggered. He eventually regained his balance, but Kahlan kept a steady hand around him, suppressing another sigh as she felt a steady heat radiating from his skin.

As Kahlan predicted, Richard was shivering violently by the time they reached the glow of the fire. She helped him gently to the ground, keeping him close to the warmth of the flames. Through some coaxing, she lifted up his shirt, noticing with little surprise that the cut along his abdomen had indeed re-opened, fresh blood seeping through the linen bandage

"You're hopeless," she said in exasperation, drawing a few strips of linen from their travel pack.

"I know," he muttered, wincing as she removed the stained cloth. He sucked in a breath when the cloth pulled on some of the sticky spots; it was clear the scarred flesh was still tender.

"Sorry," Kahlan murmured with a rueful smile. Urgency made her fingers quick, wrapping the clean linen three times around his torso before tying it securely in the back. Despite the proximity of the fire, Richard's body still trembled, the tips of his fingers and toes going completely numb. Satisfied with her work, Kahlan ushered him to lye down, covering him with the few blankets they had. Though he shivered, his brow glittered with sweat, his fever growing steadily warmer. This concerned Kahlan. A simple night's foolishness had led to something worse. If she wasn't vigilant, he could very well die. She instantly shied away from that thought. She was reading far too much into this. He _would _live, for this could not be something more than a fever…could it?

***

As the night drew on, the temperature dropped, snow flurries still swirling in the bitter breeze. Kahlan huddled herself further into her cloak, starting to shiver herself. She glanced across the fire at Richard, who seemed to be having a worse time. He stirred restlessly under the blankets; no doubt his fever was stifling him. She shuffled to his side, pressing her hand to his chest.

"You're burning up," she whispered.

"Tell me something I don't know," he breathed, flinching as her cold fingers touched his brow. Kahlan began to caress his face, smiling when it seemed to soothe him. His breathing slowed and he was finally able to open his eyes.

"How's the wound?" she asked.

He gave a weak smile. "It's still there," he said dryly, wincing as he inhaled." But it's not as bad as it was before."

She restrained the relief that spread through her; at least it wasn't his injury that caused him grief. "Good," she replied evenly. Her eyes flickered around the camp, her expression torn. The fire was slowly dying, and they both were in need of fresh water. A creek gurgled nearby, but could she leave Richard, even for a few minutes? As her gaze returned to him, she noticed his eyelids dropping, exhaustion pulling him under. A wave of sympathy washed over her. She had made her decision.

"Go to sleep, Richard," she told him. "You need to regain your strength. I'm going to find some more firewood, but I'll be back shortly."

Needing no further assurance, his eyes slipped closed, the tension creasing his forehead smoothing out. Swallowing, Kahlan rose to her feet and slowly drifted away from camp, glancing over her shoulder. His condition was beginning to worry her, but she hid her fear for Richard's sake. His only concern was to concentrate on getting well; he didn't need to share her burdens as well. Wood was not hard to find, for the animals had torn off tree branches in search for food. Once she had a good handful, she made her way to the creek, filling the small pale with as much water as it could contain. Frantically, she set her eyes on the dying glimmer of the fire, and the man who awaited her there.

Richard's condition had not changed as she set the pale aside and stoked the fire. His temperature had risen a bit, but he had not stirred since she left. With shaking fingers, she set the wood into the crackling fire, where it lapped them up hungrily. In the new light, it was possible he looked more flushed than before. She knelt quickly and dipped a linen cloth into the water, desperate to being down his fever. She exhaled in relief as the feel of the damp cloth on his face brought him back to consciousness.

"Kahlan?" he murmured, the fever-induced fog clouding his thoughts.

"Shh," she hushed him, still stroking his face. "You had me worried there for a minute. I thought I'd lost you."

A ghost of a smile touched his lips. "I thought I lost myself too," he said. "Disorientation comes with the territory."

Kahlan returned the smile halfheartedly, bewildered that he was still trying to make light of the situation.

"You know, I had a dream earlier…or maybe it was more of a memory, something I'd like to hold on to."

Kahlan was curious despite herself. "Something from your past?"

He nodded. "Back in Hartland, when Michael and I were kids, we used to climb trees all day, go hunting, ride our horses over the open fields…I was so lucky to have the life I did. I never knew anything of magic, nor what lied beyond the Boundary."

His tone sounded regretful, almost as if he resented the call of destiny on his life. A lump formed in Kahlan's throat, making her voiced strained.

"And now?"

Like her, Richard was confused by her words. His eyes became more alert, a frown crossing his features.

"Kahlan," he said seriously. "This was what I was meant for. I long for my old life, but not at the price of losing what I've found here, with you and Zedd." His strength was failing him, his body begging for rest, but he pushed against it.

"The moment I held that sword, when Zedd named me, I knew…I finally had a purpose…"

Richard's words trailed off as the darkness claimed him once more, leaving Kahlan to ponder what she had just heard.

***

Some hours later, Kahlan noticed with a sinking feeling that Richard was only getting worse. His body quivered as chills racked him despite the heavy blankets. He moaned into the stillness, delirious with fever. Kahlan bit her lip; if she didn't act quickly, his illness would overcome him. The idea was risky, for she had only known Richard a few months. She shook her head, frustrated with herself. Getting Richard warm was much more important than her reputation. Throwing all caution aside, she stood; Richard noticed the movement. He frowned when he saw untying the strings of her cloak.

"Kahlan, what…what're you…" he mumbled, confused.

"You need heat. Now," she said decisively as the cloak fell to the ground. "I'm not going to sit around and watch you die. Not tonight."

Richard blinked, stunned. He watched in astonishment as she loosened the bodice of her dress, letting it fall as well. Despite his condition, he gaped. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, pale, lucent skin glowing in the light of the fire.

"I hope you remember this,' she said tersely, eyeing his expression. "Cause it'll be the last time you'll see it.'

He grinned, though it looked more like a grimace. His eyes followed her steadily as she came closer, kneeling next to him. He hardly breathed as she pressed her body to his, cradling his head against her breast. Kahlan could feel the heat radiating from him with a stab of pity, and prayed with everything she had that her body heat would be enough. St first it got only worse, the heat between them making Richard stir restlessly. Kahlan hushed him with comforting words, assuring him it would help break his fever. For another few minutes, Richard continued to shiver, but finally, to her immense relief, the violent rhythm slowed, his body slumping further into Kahlan's arms. His breaths now came steady and even, the unbearable heat settling to a more comfortable temperature.

"Kahlan?" he whispered, close to sleep.

He smiled when he felt her heart quicken.  
"Yes?"

"Could you…do something for me?"  
A new wave of joy and love washed over her and she nodded. "Anything."

"That song, the one you sang to Renn a while ago…" He hesitated, feeling a bit childish. "Would you sing it?"

Kahlan closed her eyes, feeling tears welling up in the corners. When she spoke, her voice trembled slightly.

"Of course."

Content, he snuggled closer, breathing in her beautiful scent. Another wave of emotion crashed over Kahlan; this time she did not fight it. Though her voice trembled slightly, she began to sing, putting everything she felt in that moment into the lullaby.

"White grows the lily, red grows the rose…"


End file.
